The Adventures of Death Kat
by Dark Angel66
Summary: A Deatheater's life is full of Darkness, Danger, and Twists. This is the story of how two Deatheaters stick together through the adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Salvation- Chapter One- Dark Angel Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Harry Potter.  
  
She walked down the empty hallway, a bored look placed upon her face. Her shadow black nails made a small scritch noise as she ran them along the cold stone walls that trapped her inside Hogwarts. The noise momentarily brought her to reality. She let herself glide slowly into the Potions classroom, until she heard the deep, drawling voice of Professor Severus Snape.  
  
"Late again, Miss Darrigan?" he said with slight amusement. Not because she was late, because she was going to have to spend another hour with him after class.  
  
She didn't bother answering. He knew the answer, he was just being a stupid prat of a teacher today. If he was having a really good day, perhaps he would give her two detentions for not answering him. She practically fell into the chair next to her partner, Oliver Wood. They talked sometimes, but whenever she switched the subject to something other than Quidditch, he had nothing to say.  
  
He seemed particularly happy today. Oh right, the Amazing Gryfindors triumph over Slytherin to win the Quiddtch Cup, she remembered the headline on the top of the Daily Prophet. Oliver smiled at her as she flicked her amythest eyes up to his huge brown ones.  
  
"Dija hear the news, Kat?" he asked eagerly.  
  
She matched his smile, "Yeah, you guys won right?" Trying her very hardest to sound impressed. He shook his head up and down wildly. She smiled a little again, and set her head down, looking up at Snape in the front of the room.  
  
"Today, someone is transferring from Potions Hour 4 to our hour. Let's make him welcome. Draco?" Snape called out, almost cheerfully.  
  
A tall, buff looking boy with slicked back blonde hair, and ice blue eyes stepped into the room. He looked rather displeased with the students in the class. Kat studied this boy, she knew he was the seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team, and many people had told her he was a stupid prat. So what? People say a lot.  
  
Snape glanced around the class. "Well, Draco it looks like there isn't anyone with out a seating partner. Sit next to Wood and Darrigan. You three will have to share a table for now." Snape looked at us, disgusted, like he didn't want to put a high-class student like him next to us scum.  
  
Draco stalked over to our table at the back of the room, glaring at Oliver the whole time. He switched his eyes to Kat, and his gaze softened as he looked her over. Don't get me wrong, his eyes still looked cold as steel, softened or not. He stood menacingly over Oliver and Kat. "Nice Quidditch playing out there Wood, did your mother teach you?" He taunted.  
  
"Oh sod off, Malfoy, you're just jealous because we won." Oliver shot back.  
  
Malfoy put on a sinister smile, "Jealous? Of Potter and your team? I wouldn't be surprised if that little Mudblood Granger cast a luck charm over the team so you would win, you prats are that desperate."  
  
Oliver tried to match Malfoys cool gaze, but he looked more like a puppy who was going to break any moment. Kat had her head cropped up on one elbow, with a smirk of amusement at their little war. Draco glided his eyes smoothly over Kat, and she tried to hide her amusement, but it was too late.  
  
"Liking what you see?" he asked with a wicked smile. Kat just stared at him for a moment, and almost didn't say a thing. When he looked into your eyes, you just want to cower beneath him. And to top it all off, he wears an evil smirk everywhere.  
  
Kat looked down innocently, "Was there anything to see?" she said quietly, but bravely enough. He scoffed and looked her over once more before pulling a chair over and sitting an equal distance away from both Oliver and Kat. Kat put my head down for the rest of the class. Kat already knew all of the shit Snape was teaching anyway.  
  
Kat thought she fell asleep, she wasn't really sure, but about five minutes before class ended, Professor Sprout stepped in the class.  
  
"Severus? Severus, I was wondering if perhaps you could take of my detentions today? I believe I only have one." Sprout asked cheerfully. Snape's thin lips curled into a slight smile. He would take all of the detentions in the school if he could. He nodded his head at the Professor. Sprout fumbled around in her pocket for something, and retrieved a small notepad covered in flowers.  
  
"Now, who was it that I had tonight, let me see..." She stated, "Oh yes, Mr. Malfoy, for bothering the mandrake roots." She glanced at Draco.  
  
"I told everyone precisely not to do anything to the mandrakes besides pot them, and you deserved that bite, Mr. Malfoy." She said warningly. Malfoy slicked back his hair with his hand and gave a careless look.  
  
The smirk on Snape's lips dropped to a frown. Kat smirked. She knew he didn't want anyone in his house having a detention, much less him giving it to them. She would be his favorite student if she was in Slytherin instead of Ravenclaw. She yawned and put her chunky boots on the table as Snape and Sprout talked. She turned and looked at Oliver. He was still fuming over what Malfoy said.  
  
Not thinking, she said, "Don't worry about it Oliver, Harry and Angelina kicked Malfoy's ass on the Quidditch field." Once she realized Malfoy was sitting right there, she immediately regretted it. Malfoy looked shocked for a moment, then stood up and glared at her. Kat looked at his fuming face and thought about the reason it got that way. She couldn't help but smile. It was funny when you thought about it.  
  
Malfoy opened his mouth to say something, but the bell rang at that exact moment. She jumped out of her seat and walked briskly towards the door.  
  
She heard Oliver say something like, "Way to go, Kat!" but she payed no attention. She looked behind me, and Malfoy was walking towards her, the same angry face on.  
  
"Going somewhere, Ms. Darrigan?" she heard the questioning voice of Snape. She froze.  
  
Shit, she had detention.  
  
Shit! With Draco Malfoy.  
  
She walked over to Snape's desk, dragging her feet.  
  
"Malfoy, Darrigan, sit there." He said as his long finger pointed at a small table with two chairs.  
  
"Now, today you two will be sorting out mail, owls haven't been able to deliver it this past week due to the fact that the Owl Door has been under construction. Sort the mail into the houses the students are in." he said simply, "And, oh yes, you won't be able to leave until they are sorted." He added as he took a gigantic box out and dumped the letters onto our table, most of them falling to the floor. Kat gave Snape a disbelieving look, and he simply smirked in return. Kat sighed heavily and took the first letter. It was her friend Cho Chang's letter, she set it down starting a Ravenclaw pile. She kept this up for about a half an hour, and it still looked like they hadn't touched the pile.  
  
She dropped her hand into the pile and pulled one out from the middle.  
  
To Kat Darrigan, Ravenclaw  
  
She sat up and eagerly ripped the letter open. Her heart tremored at the first line.  
From: Tom Marvolo Riddle  
  
To: Kat Darrigan  
  
Her mouth twisted into a disgusted sneer. Her father would always use that fake name of his. He knew if anyone found out about his real name, they would find him. But its not like he wouldn't just use Avada Kedvara on them, being the sadistic bastard her dad was. She could feel Draco's gaze on her, probably wondering why she was opening one of the letters, but she didn't care. The paper was black with silver writing. The note read:  
  
Kat Darrigan,  
You have been chosen to become a member of one of the most powerful Dark Arts groups in the world. You have been one of the selected few purebloods to be a Death Eater. Do not disgrace purebloods all over the world by not taking this opportunity. You must be at the entrance of the Dark Forest by midnight tonight. How you get there is up to you.  
Lord Voldemort  
  
Her head spun with questions, none of them came with answers. She knew she had to go tonight. Being the Dark Lord's daughter meant you never dared to defy him. Of course, being anyone else meant you never dared defy him either. She heard a ripping noise and she looked up.  
  
Draco was reading a black letter too.  
  
Kat's mind told her it couldn't possibly be the same letter she got. He couldn't have family that served under her father, could he? He took out a piece of paper and started scribbling something on it. She caught a glimpse of the paper:  
  
Midnight, Entrance of the Dark Forest  
  
Damn, she thought. He was chosen too?? Well, say something to him, she urged herself on. She flicked her eyes up, and they met his steel blue ones. He looked at the letter I still held in my hand and regonized it immediately.  
  
He looked at her like she was scum. "You don't have family that serves under the Dark Lord." He said confidently. She looked at him blankly. She started to laugh.  
  
Draco's face twisted into an angry frown. "What?" he demanded.  
  
Kat laughed harder as she said "You're right, I don't family under the Dark Lord." He gave her a confused look. She put an evil smirk on her face.  
  
"I'm gonna play around with him a bit," she thought.  
  
"Hey, you'll find out at midnight, right?" she said wickedly. As Kat finished sorting the last of the letters, he kept asking her stuff, but she decided to tune him out. He wasn't going to get shit out of her.  
  
Kat put the last letter under the Hufflepuff pile and walked out with the smile still placed upon her lips.  
  
AN: This chapter was kinda weird and rushed, but the next chapter will be better. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The only thing I own in the chapter is Kat.  
Chapter 2-Midnight Sneak Out  
Kat moved in the shadows inside of the Ravenclaw common room. She slipped on a black hooded cloak, and quietly stepped around to the doorway. She looked around the room one last time, and reached for the knob.  
  
"Kat!" she heard a voice whisper behind her. Kat spun around, eyes wide. She relaxed when she saw the alarmed face of her friend, Cho.  
  
"Where are you going?" Cho asked suspiciously.  
  
Kat grabbed Cho's hand, "Cho, this is gonna sound stupid, but I can't tell you where I'm going, but you can't tell anyone I'm gone, I promise, I'll be back by morning." Kat begged, sounding rushed.  
  
Cho looked at Kat, surprised. Then her eyes softened and she flashed Kat a quick smile.  
  
"Go ahead, I'm sure whatever you're going to do is okay." Cho said, and winked. Kat matched her smile.  
  
Kat finally pushed her way out the door swiftly, and carefully walked the halls of the school her boots making only the faintest sound on the stone floor. To Kat, it wasn't difficult at all to get around Hogwarts, for every time she saw a school prefect, they were too busy talking or flirting with another to notice Kat slinking around the corner.  
  
After about fifteen minutes, Kat's amethyst eyes flicked up to see the exit she needed to take to get to the Dark Forest. Kat's leg stepped forward, but her other leg didn't budge.  
  
"Do I really want to do this? Do I really want to see him again?" Kat thought to herself. "I have to." She urged herself on. Determined, Kat started to walk forward.....  
  
Suddenly, she felt an arm circled around her waist and a warm hand covering her mouth. Her jaw strained to bite her attacker, but the hand was sealed over her mouth. She craned her neck to try to catch a glimpse of her captor, but all she saw was a strand of.....Platinum blonde hair???!!!?  
  
Her eyebrows lowered into a frown. "Draco you jackass, you prick!!!" Kat thought. She took her hand and grabbed one of his arms and twisted around as hard as she could. She heard Draco yelp in pain from behind her, and she smiled as she struggled out of his grip.  
  
"You little bitch!" Draco yelled at her. Kat still smiling was about to fire something back at him, but that's when she saw three prefects running down the hall, heading right for them.  
  
"What the hell is she looking at?" Draco though to himself. He spun around and his eyes widened. He grabbed Kat's arm and pulled her towards the huge, wood exit doors.  
  
"The huge, locked, doors." Draco soon realized  
  
Kat pulled her arm away from Draco and flashed him a dirty look as she pulled out her wand. Alohamora! Kat chanted. The lock busted open with a huge red flash. Kat attempted to push the doors open, but they opened only the slightest bit, seeing as how they were very heavy to Kat. Of course, Superman Malfoy opened the doors with one push. Kat blushed deeply, and gave him a second filthy look as she ran out the doors.  
  
Kat ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She saw Hagrid's Hut in front of her, and once she saw that the light was on, and she knew they would have to sneak around it. She stopped in her tracks and started to creep when Draco ran into her and toppled over on top of her.  
  
Draco now sat on top of Kat, "What the bloody hell is wrong with you, woman, you don't just stop!" he whispered furiously. Kat noticed that his hair was still perfectly slicked back, but was highlighted with mud and a stick coming out of it from the back.  
  
Kat's head fell back on the grass and she started to laugh hysterically while weakly trying to push Draco off of her.  
  
Draco took her hands off his chest and pushed them back above her head, lying on top of her. "Now, tell me who you're the daughter of, that you could possibly be chosen to be a death eater." He said forcefully. Kat stared at him mischievously, and brought her knee up to his, erm, crotch. His eyes squinted in pain as she rolled him off of her.  
  
"Draco, I'm sure you can get many women to tell you their secret while your on top of them, but not me." Kat said smartly, "So if you want to keep your good spot, good, I suggest you don't try that again." She winked at him as she skipped along to the entrance of the forest.  
  
Draco's flaming icy eyes followed her as she went, as the burning between his legs lessened. He found the strength to catch up to her, and stayed silent when he did. They both stopped dead in their tracks when they reached the entrance of the forest. There was a paper scroll floating there in a purple fog. Draco reached his hand into the haze and grabbed the scroll quickly. Kat looked over Draco's shoulder as they both read the creamy white paper.  
  
Draco Malfoy and Kat Darrigan-  
If you truly are death eater material, you must venture into the dreaded Dark Forest, and find the Dark Lord's and his followers' meeting place, hidden deep within the forest. You have one hour.  
  
We looked into the forest at the same time. "I think I'm shaking." Kat thought nervously. The forest was full of spaced out bushy, fir trees that has tips that touched the sky, and in between the trees, there was a thick, white smoke hanging over the dirt ground.  
  
Kat jumped when she heard the howling of a wolf. She looked up to the sky, and saw the moon glowing an eerie orange color with a red haze draped around it. Blood on the Moon, Kat thought.  
  
Draco's scared eyes suddenly turned to stone and he looked into mine, and he brought his face close to Kat's, and whispered "Scared, Ka-t?" he played with the t at the end of her name as she felt his hot breath on her neck.  
  
She pushed him away, but he only stepped forward towards her once more. "Come on, I'll hold your hand." He said tauntingly as he smirked at Kat. He reached out his gloved hand, and she realized he was wearing his Quidditch uniform. He didn't wait for her to say anything he just grabbed her hand and pulled her into the darkness of the forest.  
  
Being pulled in surprised Kat, but she was too scared to let go of his hand. Her dark eyes flashed around the forest, straining to see. Draco pulled her to the left, "I think we should go this way." He said, not giving her a choice. She glanced to the right and saw a big wall of trees, making it impossible for anything to be there.  
  
"For once, your right, Draco." She said. Kat went with him reluctantly, nervously gripping his hand.  
  
The two walked on for about 15 minutes, and still found nothing. Draco looked around to see they were in a big circle of smoke.  
  
"Perfect" He thought to himself.  
  
"Great plan, genius." Kat shot at him, her eyes piercing his as she sat down, her hand still intertwined with his. He glanced down at her, not bothered by her comment, and sat down too. He cropped his chin up on his elbow and thought as he looked around. Kat stared at him, seeing if he would catch on. He didn't.  
  
"Hello! We should have gone the other fucking way!" She yelled at him like he was mentally unstable. She took her right hand and thwacked him over the head. He rubbed his head and gave her an evil glare.  
  
He turned his back to her and started to think again, "How could we have gone the wrong way, if the other way was a dead end?" His icy eyes searched the sky for answers.  
  
His train of though was broken when he felt Kat's warm hand close around his in a bone breaking kind of tight. "What the hell? Are you trying to -----"  
  
Draco's eyes opened wide. He realized why Kat was freaking out.  
  
There, directly in front of them, was a pack of snarling, see- through, ghastly white wolves.  
  
"Run!" Kat yelped as she jumped up. But Draco was way ahead of her, he had already taken off the way they came. Kat sped up and was right on his tail. She turned her head to see the ghost wolf pack drooling and running at an amazing speed behind them. Light shined in her eyes as the moon peeked out from the gray night clouds. Kat heard pained whimpering behind her, and she spun her head around to see the wolves vanishing as the moonlight hit their fur.  
  
Kat stopped and collapsed on the ground, gasping for breath. Draco saw she had stopped and ran back to her. He pulled her up by her shoulder, and whirled her around to face him.  
  
"Come on, Darrigan, we have to keep going! We only have fifteen minutes." He said hurriedly.  
  
Kat gave him an exhausted look, but got up anyway. Kat and Draco began walking again when she heard grotesque slurping. She saw a man hooded in black, and whispered to Draco.  
  
"If we follow this guy, and he's a death eater, no doubt he'll go to the meeting place." She said excitedly.  
  
"No shit, Darrigan." Malfoy whispered back, breaking her excitement. She threw him a death glare, and turned her eyes back to the hooded man.  
  
Sure enough, the black figure levitated in the air, and glided deeper into the forest. Draco and Kat tried their best to keep up without making any noise. The figure landed down by a tree. It reached a pale, bony hand out from under the robes, and stuck its hand through the tree, and stepped through.  
  
Draco bent down to Kat's ear and said "Okay, either that tree is exactly like Platform 9 ¾, or that man had the power dematerialize."  
  
"There's only one way to find out" Kat replied. She cautiously stood up and placed her foot on fallen leaves, making a small crunch sound. She heard Draco get up behind her, and she swifly ran up to the magic tree. She faced her side to the front of the tree, and tried to listen for any sounds on the other side of the tree. Nothing.  
  
She jumped back when she saw Draco's muscular arm reach into the tree, and then he himself venture though the tree. Kat just stood there, afraid of what had happened to him on the other side, but realized it was simply foolish to just sit there. So she put her hand closer, and closer to the tree.....  
  
DARRIGAN! Are you coming? Kat heard Draco's voice echo through the forest.  
  
"Um, yes." She said meekly. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and pushed herself through the tree. As she walked through the black- barked tree, it felt as if an ice-cold hand seized her heart. She shook off the feeling and opened her eyes.  
  
She gasped at what she saw. It was a giant, black castle. It had a steel gate, and just like the forest, had a smoky haze towards the bottom. It reminded her of a haunted house, lurking with ghosts and ghouls.  
  
She glanced around for Draco, but he was nowhere to be found. She carefully pushed open the gate and it squeaked horribly as it opened. She walked down the faded path to the giant doors.  
  
"What is it with castles and heavy doors?" Kat thought. She planted her feet down to push, but before she even touched the doors, they creaked open by themselves. She slipped in the door carefully.  
  
There were hundreds of death eaters standing in a row on either side of a grey long carpet leading up to a giant chair where a young man was sitting lazily talking to Draco.  
  
Kat slowly walked up to the chair and slinked beside Draco. The young man just looked at me, and did something like a nod to acknowledge my presence. Draco kept his eyes fixed on the young man.  
  
"Um, do you know where my father is?" Kat questioned the man. The young man smiled, almost wickedly.  
  
"Daughter, it's me." He said evily.  
  
She looked at him boredly. "Another new body?" She said knowingly. "I was bored with my old one." He drawled.  
  
Kat glanced over at Draco, and he was looking from Kat to Voldemort. Oh, I forgot, I never told him. Kat thought to herself.  
  
Her father spoke, "Draco Malfoy, are you ready to serve under the Dark Lord for life, as a death eater?" My father looked stiffly at Draco. Kat could see right through his body and into his black little heart.  
  
"Yes." Said Draco in a deep voice.  
  
Voldemort smiled slightly, "Very well." He stated. "Now, Daughter." He said just as deeply.  
  
Daughter? I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't know my real name, Kat thought.  
  
"Are you ready to serve under the Dark Lord for life, as a Death Eater?" he said simply. Kat glared daggers at her father.  
  
"Never" Kat said. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't anything except Kat  
Chapter 3: Decent into Darkness  
  
Kat gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.  
  
"I-I mean, of course I am, yes." She managed to stutter. Her eyes darted from her father to Draco, and then to everyone else.  
  
All the Deatheaters had a stern expression plastered on their thin, unnatural faces, the same stern look that was upon her father's now teenage face. Her eyes began to sting and tears welled up in her eyes with embarrassment, as her purple eyes met Draco's beautiful blue ones.  
  
Beautiful, but cold. She could tell that he was angry with her for not telling him that she was Voldemort's only daughter, but mostly he gave her that look because now he was one of them. The Deatheaters felt betrayed because of her accidental rejection to their kind, so Draco felt the betrayal too.  
  
"I would imagine you would be more grateful, because right now you would most likely be on the streets with your filthy muggle mother right now if it weren't for me. But no, I think you deserve a fate far worse than the streets. Betraying everything I've taught you! The Dark Arts, Death eaters, even me, your father!" Her father shouted brutally at her.  
  
Kat just stood there, not even wincing, but she could feel hot, wet tears streaming down her face as she was insulted in front of the people she was to become one of. She dropped her head to look at the ground, her black hair falling around her face.  
  
"But, I didn't mean to say no! It was an accident, I swear! I really do want to be a Death eater, Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?" Kat yelled with desperation.  
  
"The reason you would even say it because you're lying. You mean nothing to me; get her out of my sight. Throw her in the dungeon or something." Voldemort ordered while flicking his hand towards a small black door in the corner.  
  
"I'll just have to deal with you later," He spoke to Kat again, "I may be too busy to think of a punishment for you, maybe our now fully fledged Deatheater will come up with something." Voldemort smiled proudly at Draco.  
  
"Either that, or we'll just leave your useless body to rot in the dungeon." Voldemort spat cruelly at Kat, and this time, she did wince.  
  
Two bony-faced men came over and wrapped their long fingers around Kat's shoulders painfully. She, of course, struggled against the men, but it was no use. Their touch was like death himself, and their grip was an iron one. They dragged her across the disgustingly dirty floor with ease, and pointed their black as night wands to the door.  
  
Alohamora  
  
Their voices sounded like an evil snake hissing at its prey. They took Kat roughly down the stone stairs, and threw her with inhuman strength into the medium sized cell.  
  
Kat's arms involuntarily wrapped around her torso. It was unbelievably cold, and the walls were covered with a wet, cold substance.  
  
"I'll be lucky if it's even water." Kat muttered. The two Deatheaters turned around to face Kat, and they raised their heads slightly, and for the first time Kat caught a brief glimpse at their horrible faces.  
  
They had slits for eyes and a nose, and their eyes were an icy blue. Like Draco, Kat realized immediately. Their faces looked like they were made out liquid metal, and when they exhaled the air turned an eerie green color. Gross.  
  
One of the Deatheaters raised a pale hand and pointed a charcoal wand directly at Kat a muttered a spell that Kat could not hear, and a stream of blue light spilled out of the wand at Kat. She yelped and ducked, and the light hit the wall behind her. The other Deatheater grumbled and struck Kat on the head, hard.  
  
Kat attempted to stand up, but she couldn't, and as she slid down the wall she felt the wet liquid on it seeping through her thin cloak, and as she looked up, everything was spinning.  
  
Then just black.  
  
Kat put an uneasy hand to her head, and the other one on the wall she was laying on to pull herself up, but her hand simply slipped and brought her down with it straight on her bum.  
  
"Shit, ow." Kat whispered to herself, only to wince and wish she hadn't spoken at all. She put a wet hand to her throat, "I can't t-k, what t-e h- l?" Kat said hoarsely, with many breaks in her sentence.  
  
Her lips were dry and cracked, and she felt as if she had swallowed a fireball. She looked at her surroundings, and found they were the same they had been when she had fallen asleep. Did I fall asleep? Oh wait, that stupid Deatheater knocked me out. Now how the hell am I gonna get out of here?  
  
Kat desperately tried to moisten her throat with her saliva (Ew.) but she found it was no use, because her throat hurt every time she swallowed. Kat pulled out her wand and pointed it at the lock.  
  
Alohamora  
  
Kat whispered it with much difficulty, but it worked! The lock sprung open, and Kat stepped out into the hall of the dungeon. No way they would make it that easy for me, this is a fucking trick.  
  
Kat cautiously rounded the corner up to the stairs, and looked around a few times to make sure no one was coming. She reached her hand out and caught a glimpse of her blue and silver ring. The colors of Ravenclaw, Kat thought with a smile.  
  
But Kat's smile dropped almost immediately as she realized; I'm supposed to be at school today! I'm supposed to be at school everyday! Maybe they'll come look for me, but what if they don't? Or what if they can't find this place? Even if they get in, how the hell are they gonna take on Voldemort and all these Deatheaters too?  
  
Kat pondered this for a while, then snapped back to reality when she realized the ticket to her exit was the door, that was right in front of her. She reached out quickly to grab the doorknob.  
  
Instead, she felt a strong hand grip her shoulder and spin her around.  
  
Kat came nose to nose with the stupid bastard himself, Draco. "Well, well. Trying to escape are we, little kitty?" He clucked his tongue. Kat managed to gather up some saliva in her mouth.  
  
"Oh right, you can't talk can you? Voldemort made a voice freezing spell to shut you up for at least a day." Draco smirked at himself.  
  
Kat launched the spit in her mouth at Draco in disgust, landing it right on his face. Now it was her turn to smirk.  
  
Draco just stood there in surprise for about a second, then looked at her in complete fury, and punched her hard in the cheek, the impact knocking her into the wall. Draco immediately regretted it, Oh shit, he thought. But he kept his face still, showing no sign of guilt.  
  
Kat clutched her cheek in pain and winced, then shot an angry look at Draco and tackled him to the ground. The two teenagers sat there struggling with each other until Kat tried to knee Draco in the groin, but instead Draco flipped Kat on her back and pinned her hand above her with his own.  
  
Kat just lay there, bringing her face up to his, challenging him, but Draco didn't seem to care.  
  
"I always knew I'd end up on top of you one day." Draco said suggestively with a cold laugh.  
  
Kat smirked, "So-ry, I don't thi-nk you're too good with your wa-nd" She decided for the hell of it, she'd laugh in his face, though it came out as if she were a barking seal.  
  
Draco sneered at her as he got up and stuck his hand out to help her up. Kat just got up and brushed herself off.  
  
Draco grabbed her hand nevertheless and dragged her out of the dungeon to a room with a small green bed, desk and a unusually large lock on the door.  
  
"This will be your room till we decide what to do with you." Draco stated firmly.  
  
Kat just looked around the room lazily and waved her hand at him. She decided to make up some gestures since she couldn't speak a word. Draco looked a little taken aback that she waved him off, but left anyway, slamming the door behind him and locking it.  
  
Kat looked around the room carefully. She found a pen, ink and paper in the desk drawer, and under the bed she found a broken wand and a spell book. Kat decided to look through the spell book, to see if there was anything useful.  
  
Kat boredly flipped through the pages, all the spells were standard spells, not helping her, until something caught her eye.  
  
Switching Bodies Spell Point Wand At Self, Say Switchendio While Imagining Who You Would Like To Switch Bodies With  
  
Sounds Simple Enough. Kat pointed the wand at herself. But who did she want to switch bodies with?  
  
Oh well, I'll just think of a deatheater. That way I can switch with any of the deatheaters and get my way out of here.  
  
Switchendio  
  
Kat's wand shot out sparks at her face, and then remained still. Kat frowned and inspected her wand carefully. She put the tip of the wand at her face again, and POOF.  
  
A small glove popped out of the wand and landed in Kat's face. Kat stuck out her tongue and gagged. She picked up the glove and slipped it on. Still, nothing.  
  
Kat sighed, but she kept the glove on anyway, just in case.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Kat jumped up, but just layed her head on the pillow, realizing it was probably Draco.  
  
"Fuck off." Kat yelled simply. She heard grunts coming from the other side of the door, and then pounding. Within a few seconds, her door swung open, and to her suprise, there was only a few deatheaters, none of which were Draco. They came in, not saying a word and grabbed her by the forearms, dragging her out of the room she had just settled into.  
  
Of course, Kat struggled, but it was no use. It felt like she had three skeltons clutching her with the grip of death.  
  
The Deatheaters dumped her on the floor in front of Voldemort. Her father sneered at her.  
  
"Well, Kat, I have decided on a punishment for you. We will torture you and leave you to rot in the dungeon." He said simply. Kat just sneered back at him.  
  
"Draco, would you like to do the honors?" Voldemort asked him evilly. Draco just stuttered and looked at her.  
  
"Um.." He said unsurely.  
  
Voldemort cast the Imperius curse and ordered Draco to start torturing her. Draco waked over like a robot, and raised his fist above her head. Kat squinted her eyes and covered her face with her hands.  
  
She felt something in her clutch, and opened her eyes.  
  
She caught his fist.  
  
Draco looked at her in shock, though it could have been just because she was wearing a glove indoors.  
  
All of a sudden, a warm glow surrounded Draco and Kat, coming from the glove Kat had on. Then, the glow died down, and Draco and Kat just looked at each other.  
  
Voldemort grumbled, "Just torture her in the dungeon, it will go quicker that way." He pointed a bony finger at Kat. The three deatheaters grabbed Kat, but Kat started screaming and kicking her feet.  
  
"You don't understand, I'm Draco, I'm Draco, That bitch stole my body!!!" Kat screamed.  
  
Voldemort turned to Draco, "Are you okay?" He asked half-heartedly.  
  
Draco, or should I say Kat, replied  
  
"Better than ever" 


	4. Chapter 4

Salvation  
Chapter 4 Disclaimer: I only own Kat, nothing else. You are very welcome to borrow  
her, please just ask first!!  
A/N: Hey, guess what? I just found out I'm a good beta person!! So if  
anyone would like me to fix the errors in there story, e-mail me:  
scaryvampirekitty@yahoo.com!  
  
"Draco, very well done, you may return to your quarters now." Voldemort said simply with a nod of his head. Kat just stood there. Voldemort raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Draco?" Voldemort questioned. Kat jumped.  
  
Right, Draco equals me, gotcha.  
  
"Uh, yes sir." Kat said. Kat walked akwardly down the hallway to her right, she wasn't used to being this tall. Kat took her fingers and brushed them over her head. Of course, perfectly slicked back blonde hair. Kat brought her hands down and looked at them in disgust, as they were now covered with gel.  
  
Kat flicked her now steel-blue eyes up and looked around. A few Deatheaters passed and bowed respectfully. Kat smiled to herself. It was awesome having lots of power. Draco was so lucky.  
  
Kat took this moment to realize that she had no clue where she was or where her- Draco's quarters were. Kat spun around in a semi-circle and walked backwards, briefly looking to see if there was anyone behind her to help.  
  
Kat suddenly felt something big hit her back and she fell with a thump to the floor. Kat growled and put out her hand to push herself up, but instead a bony hand clutched her shoulder and hauled her up quickly and spun her around.  
  
"What a foolish boy of a son I have!" A thin, pale man who looked like Draco, no doubt his father, loomed above her. Kat began to explain, but was cut-off.  
  
"This is The Malfoy's golden oppertunity, to have all their family serving loyally under Voldemort as Deatheaters, and you will not mess it up." Said Draco's father, his words cold and crisp. He stuck out his hand and swung open a door, pushing Kat inside.  
  
"Ass-" Kat started, but was answered with the slam of a door. Kat scowled.  
  
Well aren't I the son of a bitch.  
  
Kat scanned her surroundings carefully, assuming that this was Draco's room. A large green canopy bed stood looming before her, resting on a plush white carpet. A redwood desk rested aside the bed, along with an antique looking lamp and a silver dresser.  
  
Kat felt a jolt of playfulness as she ran over and jumped upon the bed several times before collapsing and spreading her arms out to her sides, staring at the roof of Draco's bed. She laughed to herself as she read the words Fuck Potter carved into the top of the wooden bed.  
  
She rolled her head to the side and looked at the desk with paper scattered on top of it. With curiosity she rolled off the bed and attempted to catch herself with her feet, but found it wasn't as easy as she thought, as she fell to the ground. Apparantly all those muscels weigh Draco down.  
  
She got up and picked up a crumpled piece of paper. It read:  
  
Hey Drakie,  
  
How was Skool today? It was realy boring in Transfigeratin, figurs that McGonagall would have a boring clas, since shes the head of Grifindor House. I hate Heminie Granger, shes such a show-off. Mee and Millicent were makin fun of her. So, the Yule Bal is toomorow and I don't have a date.................................  
  
No Pansy  
  
Y?  
  
Tell you what, If I ask out every girl in the entire school and they say no, then I'll go with you.  
  
Ok Kool. But, how cum I have to wait till u ask out everyone.  
  
Because I don't like you.  
  
Ok. What do ya wanna talk aboot?  
  
Nothing, stop sending me notes.  
  
Ok, Drakie  
  
Kat was laughing hysterically by now. Pansy must have written this not too long ago, the Yule Ball was just last week.  
  
I wonder why Draco even kept this. Ha, Pansy probably put it here.  
  
Nah, nevermind, she wouldn't be able to find this place.  
  
Come to think of it, how did Draco get this here, he didn't even know where this place was before.............  
  
How did he write Fuck Potter?  
  
Kat's eyes widened in realization.  
  
"Ugh, that little fuck!" Kat swore outloud. He had known where this place was all along! He probably was a Death Eater before this! He totally set her up, and it worked!  
  
Knock Knock  
  
Kat still thinking, growled in frustration as she heard two pig-like voices outside of her door.  
  
"Hey Draco, can we come in?" The voices said in unison.  
  
Kat frowned and stalked over to the door and swung it open, her eyes now an angry ice blue.  
  
"No, you may not come in. Leave." Kat said, managing to keep her voice to a minimum as she reached to close the door. One of the fat boys put his chunky hand on the door.  
  
"We just wanted to tell you that was really awesome how you made that girl crazy and stuff. She was saying stuff like she was in the wrong body and stuff. And now she's in the dungeon, shes gonna die and stuff." One said stupidly.  
  
Kat narrowed her eyebrows and was about to let out a stream of curses at the two knuckleheads, but stopped herself.  
  
"What cell is Dra--Kat in?" Kat asked anxiously. The two boys looked at each other.  
  
"Third cell on the right." The shorter one said. Kat pushed her way through them, something she would never have been able to do were she in her real body. She power walked through the hall and down the stairs to the dungeon.  
  
Kat spun on her heel and turned to her right, but stopped as she heard a voice.  
  
"I'm to the left, bitch." Her own voice growled back at her. Kat spun around to herself, lying on the ground, cuts and scars running up and down her arms, creating a small pool of blood on the stony floor.  
  
"Oh, Draco." Kat sighed guiltily. She walked slowly over to the boy who possesed her body.  
  
"I don't need your pity." Draco spat, but winced in pain from moving. Kat crouched down beside Draco and put her wand to his head and whispered a healing spell.  
  
"It doesn't work on Crucio spell wounds, you bloody idiot." Draco told her. He narrowed his eyes at her. Kat matched his expression.  
  
"Well you deserved it, I can't believe you were a Deatheater all this time, and you knew where the hideout was too!" Kat yelled. Draco just laughed.  
  
"How is this funny!!!! We almost got eaten by ghost dogs!" Kat raised her voice. Draco chuckled.  
  
"Yes, I wasn't planning on that part of it." He said simply. "And I hope you weren't planning on this either." Draco said quickly, as he snapped his hand out and grabbed hers. Kat felt warmth rush through her, then pain. She closed her eyes tightly.  
  
She opened them to see several black bars in front of her face, and Draco crouched on the other side next to her head. Kat frowned.  
  
"Damn." She hissed.  
  
Draco looked at her carefully and called one of the prison guards over to unlock Kat's cell. Kat looked at him in suprise.  
  
"Sir, do you really think-"  
  
"Do it." Draco scowled at the prison guard.  
  
He unlocked the cell with a clink, and Kat pressed a shaky hand against the wall and she slowly and painfully slid herself up to stand. Draco grabbed Kat's wrist and pulled her into the throne room.  
  
"Sir." Draco started and bowed gracefully. Voldemort looked at Draco with confusion. "I think it would be better to leave your daughter in the bedroom we gave her before, that way we can have a little more fun with her." Draco announced. He turned his head and winked at Kat.  
  
Voldemort smiled evilly, "I like the way you think Draco, very well, she shall be returned to her room."  
  
Kat pulled her hand out of Draco's grip and spun on her heel, flicking Draco off as she walked to her room.  
  
My name is Volitile  
  
I've been this way a long while  
  
I'd surely like to rest  
  
But the energy gets the best of me  
  
It's been a wild ride  
  
I wouldn't change a minute  
  
I can't slow down inside  
  
Guess thats why I live it  
  
This is a meeting day  
  
Followed by weeks of threats  
  
I land on Earth's Dark Phase  
  
No legs could keep that pace  
  
And through the rest I stand  
  
Is there ever a time  
  
When the state of sleeping  
  
Will it ease my mind?  
  
Im not used to it  
  
You'd think I'd be by now  
  
The ends The ups, The ups  
  
And the downs  
  
I wanna make amends  
  
I wanna blow off stress  
  
I wanna soak the fire  
  
Just creatures for a while  
  
I wanna make amends  
  
I wanna blow off stress  
  
I wanna soak the fire  
  
Just creatures, Just creatures  
  
It comes and goes and comes and goes sometimes  
  
I go a little crazy  
  
Just like you i do  
  
I know what you are gonna say  
  
But were afraid to cause dismay  
  
Your lyrics switched around  
  
The mixture watered down  
  
And now a pointless display  
  
Sometimes its wearable  
  
Sometimes its pearable  
  
I wanna make amends  
  
I wanna blow off stress  
  
I wanna soak the fire  
  
Just creatures for a while  
  
I wanna make mess  
  
I wanna blow off stress  
  
I wanna soak the fire  
  
Just creatures, Just creatures  
  
It comes and goes and comes and goes sometimes  
  
Sometimes I go a little out there  
  
Sometimes just like you  
  
Who-hoo  
  
Go a little crazy  
  
Sometimes i go a little crazy just like you i do  
  
Go a little crazy  
  
Sometimes i go a little crazy just like you i do  
  
311-Creatures For A While 


	5. Chapter 5

Salvation  
Chapter 5  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Pothead.  
Author: Dark Angel  
  
Kat sat on her bed.  
  
BOOM BOOM  
  
Kat sprang up from her bed quickly. She huffed in anger and paced to the door.  
  
She put her back to the door and yelled, "What!" Loudly. There was a muffled chuckle on the other side of the door.  
  
"Let me in Kit-Kat." Draco said playfully. Kat sighed. Draco had been taking the time to make frequent visits into Kat's room for her past week of hell. Basically, all he really did was sit there and ask her questions and make fun of her for the answers. She moved her hand and carefully turned the knob until she heard a click.  
  
Draco swung the door open forcefully as soon as he heard the click, almost flinging Kat headfirst into the wall. Kat looked at the wall in front of her and fell back on her hands in surprise. Draco laughed, Kat growled.  
  
"You little fuckhead!" Kat swore at Draco. Draco clucked his tongue.  
  
"Language, Darrigan."  
  
"Piss off about it. And why do you keep visiting me?"  
  
"Maybe because I like to see you get mad over the littlest things."  
  
"Trapping me in a castle in the middle of the Forbidden Forest...Thats a little thing!" Kat clenched her fists.  
  
"Well you could have escaped you know, if you were smarter."  
  
"I think the reason you come here is because Daddy tells you to."  
  
Draco just stared at her, daring her to go on.  
  
"I think that you do whatever he wants, and you have absolutely no free will of your own."  
  
"I listen to no one." Draco shot back at her quickly. Kat just got angrirer.  
  
"You wouldn't even be a Deatheater without him!"  
  
"Thats not true, Darrigan." Draco said dangerously. Kat lowered her face down to his, and said with a menacing voice:  
  
"You're nothing without him."  
  
Draco turned his head away swiftly, tossling his perfect slicked back golen strands. Kat had on an I-told-you-so-look, that is, until she thought she saw.....a tear?  
  
Kat gasped and reached out her hand. "Draco, I-" Draco turned his head around slowly, his face furious, his eyes loathing. He snapped out his hand and held onto Kat's pale neck tightly. Kat opened her mouth, desperatly trying to take a breath, digging her fingernails into Draco's firmly planted hands.  
  
He slammed her head down on the bed, the back of her head pressing into the pillow. He lowered himself over her, his face clenched up with fury.  
  
"Everyone here says I'm nothing without him, everyone! But I will be, do you understand, Kat??? I will be!!!! Won't I?!?" He yelled at her. Kat tried to move her head up and down, but it was no use. She had her eyes tightly closed as she felt the darkness of death start to seep into her vision, her hearing, her soul.  
  
Kat moved her hands down onto Draco's chest and pushed up as hard as she could, trying to get him off of her, but he just crushed her beneath him. Kat couldn't hear anything by now. Draco was still screaming at her, but all Kat saw was his face yelling at her, all she heard was silence, all she felt was the cold chill of death.  
  
Draco looked down upon her, he saw as her eyes strained to stay fixed on his, trying hard not to just roll backwards. Kat's arms were still pushing upon Draco's chest, but only slightly. He barely felt them pushing like a little child against him.  
  
Draco looked into Kat's lifeless, purple eyes, and he realized just what he was doing. His eyes widened and he immediatly let go of Kat's neck and began shaking her by the shoulders, hoping she was still alive.  
  
Kat felt a burst of energy pour into her as she was able to breath again. She finally pushed Draco off of her and used her arm to hold her up as she started coughing wildly.  
  
"W-well you shouldn't have made me mad." Draco carefully said. Kat, still wheezing heavily, threw him a dangerous look, and socked him right in the nose. Kat put her arms around Draco's neck and tried to choke him.  
  
"Do you know what that did to me!?" Kat yelled at Draco furiously. Draco just raised an eyebrow at her and grabbed her wrists in his hands, easily taking them off his neck.  
  
"What."  
  
"It almost killed me, you bloody idiot!"  
  
"Oh, Sorry"  
  
"Sorry!!!"  
  
"Yeah Sorry"  
  
"Draco, you don't just try to kill a person and then say sorry." Draco made a fake look of confusion.  
  
"What do you do then"  
  
"You don't even try to kill them!"  
  
"I see." Draco smiled at her. Kat punched him in the chest.  
  
"Why did you do that?" They both said in unison.  
  
"Well you shouldn't have made me mad." They said, again in unison.  
  
Draco looked at Kat. Kat looked at Draco.  
  
And, with that, Draco pulled Kat's lips to his.  
  
A/N: Hey you guys, actually read the lyrics at the bottom for this chapter.........there extra special.............XD  
  
You let me violate you  
You let me desicrate you  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you  
  
Help Me  
I've broke apart my insides  
Help Me  
I've got no soul to sell  
Help Me  
The only thing that works for me  
Help me get away from myself  
  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god  
  
You can't have my absolution  
You can't have the hate that it brings  
You can't help my essence of fame  
You can't help my everything  
  
Help Me  
You tear out my reason  
Help Me  
So sex I can smell  
Help Me  
You make me a god  
You help me think I'm somebody else  
  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god  
  
-Nine Inch Nails-Closer 


	6. Chapter 6

Salvation  
Chapter 6  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Pothead  
Author: Dark Angel  
  
Like a speeding bullet, a million thoughts rushed to Kat and Draco's heads all at once. Should they be doing this??????  
  
Draco slightly pushed Kat forward. Kat's heart leaped as she suddenly realized the war of passion going on in her mouth. Kat flicked her eyes open quickly to see Draco's eyes were closed, and involuntarily slid her own shut. His tongue felt like a snake, darting in and out and all around.  
  
Kat felt something soft hit the back of her knees and suddenly she was on her back, pressed against the fluffy bed. Draco's hands held hers up above her head, both of them breathing heavily. A small knock at the door made them both jump slightly.  
  
"Leave." Draco yelled simply, and he studied Kat's face slightly before dipping his lips back down to hers. The fire of passion swept through Kat once again. She felt Draco's hand smoothly try to slide up the side of her shirt.....  
  
"Boy, what do you think your doing?" A voice hissed behind them. Draco rolled off Kat and they both sprung up looking extremely guilty. They both realized how close they were and scooted away.  
  
They lifted their heads up to meet the glaring eyes of Lucius Malfoy. Lucius looked Kat up and down with a disgusted sneer spread across his pale, sharp face. Lucius grabbed Draco's shoulder in a death grip and dragged him outside of the room. Kat heard them begin to fight with one another. She tiptoed quickly over to the door and peeked out.  
  
"So, I come to congratulate you on a job well done and what do I find?" Lucius snapped. He began to circle around Draco.  
  
"I think for once you have good idea, to keep the girl around to torture her a little longer, and now I see your real intentions. And with a traitor of the Deatheaters, with someone like her!" Lucius stopped and glared at him. Quicker than Kat's mind could register Lucius's fist smashed into Draco's cheek. Draco's head snapped to the side and simply stared back up at his father.  
  
"Sorry, father." But Lucius was already half-way down the hall. Draco spun around, casting a quick glance at Kat. Kat gasped. Draco's eyes...they...they were..  
  
Full of Pain?  
  
Kat looked at him again and the icey, stoney gaze was back again. Kat breathed in quickly and walked after him.  
  
"Draco, I should have known, I should have stopped." Kat pleaded. Draco just walked faster. Kat sighed and walked up to him again.  
  
"I-I'm-I'm Sorry." Kat apologized. She mentally slapped herself, she shouldn't have to say sorry, he started it. But she knew deep inside she was sorry.  
  
Draco stopped and looked at her, surprised. He watched her carefully, an uncomfortable silence dripping in the air.  
  
Finally he said, "You shouldn't be here, Come on." He grabbed her hand and pushed Kat.  
  
Kat put her arms up in front of her head in defense as she fell. She flew unceremoniously into the mud. She grunted and got up, the brown soaking into her robes.  
  
Wait a second. She fell into the mud?  
  
Kat looked around amazed. She was-outside! She had gotten out, she could go back to Hogwarts! She had the sinking feeling the Deatheaters would come after her again, but continued to bathe in her happiness for a few seconds more. Evne more unbelievable...Draco was the one who helped her escape.  
  
He must have known where the fake walls were, which didn't surprise Kat in the slightest. They walked through a tree to get here, a tree! Who was to say there wasn't spots you could walk through in the castle? Obviously, there was.  
  
Kat's heart felt an icy grip around it. What about Draco? What was he going to do? Kat knew he could handle himself, yet, she still knew that his father couldn't possibly figure that he was the one who helped her escape, could he?  
  
Kat shook off the thought, and cautiously trekked into the Dark Forest. Scary thing was..this time she was alone. Kat's feet made only the slightest sound as they pressed into the black earth beneath her sneakers. She stopped every so often and hid behind a tree, to make sure there were no surprise ghosts or ghouls waiting for her.  
  
Kat sighed in relief as she saw the slight glimmer of sunshine peeking through the shadowy trees. She began to jog slightly. Oops, put down her guard to soon.  
  
She heard an unbelievably loud, shrieking cry coming from within the forest, but it soon got louder and closer. From within the darkness, two glistening white eyes shown through, peering right through Kat. Kat took a couple shaky breaths and steps towards the exit of the forest. The exit was about thirty feet away now, but Kat's legs buckled with fear as a terrifying creature with leathery, holed wings stepped into the dim light.  
  
It let out another ear-piercing cry, as it revealed it's skeletal horse-like body. The creature turned its head a moment, seemingly sniffing the air. The creature's nose followed her scent and pointed its head directly at her, and began to gallop straight at her.  
  
Go. Adrenaline. Run.  
  
Kat shot off towards the forest exit like a jackrabbit. The cold autumn wind stung at her ears as it whooshed past her. She felt her feet land on the plush, green grass of the Hogwarts schoolyard, but that didn't stop her, she just kept running.  
  
That was until she felt something hit her feet, and she fell for the second time to the ground.  
  
Kat sprang back up, her bruised legs arguing with her, and looked behind her. The creature was hungrily tearing apart the thing she had tripped over. It looked to be a dead animal of some type. She looked down at her dirty shoes with disgust, but shrugged it off, thankful she wasn't inhaling her last breath right about now.  
  
"Oy, Kat! What in the blazes do you think yur doin'?" A deep voice boomed from behind her. She sighed in relief to see one of her teachers, Hagrid, waddling ove rto her.  
  
"Were' do ya think yave been all this time? Ministry an Dumbledore been worried sick bout' ya! Not te mention yur friends!" Hagrid said with concern. Kat's eyes searched the ground for an answer, but didn't find one. What was she going to say? Oh, Well I left to become a Deatheater because my father is Lord Voldemort, but I left. Not likely.  
  
Hagrid placed a large hand on her back, slightly pushing her forward, "Ah, well. We better get ya to the hospital wing, ya look pretty scratched up there." Kat sighed in relief.  
  
"What was that thing back there?" Kat said, pointing to the great horse far behind them. She winced as she heard the sickening sound of it tearing the guts out of the dead animal carcass.  
  
"Oh, tha'? Well that there's a thestral. Hogwarts has got a whole lot of em'. Course there trained and all." Hagrid said with pride, pointing to himself. Kat faked a smile. Yeah, trained.  
  
Kat felt a huge burden being lifted from her shoulders as she walked through the doors of Hogwarts again. Hagrid smiled and waved at her as he departed.  
  
Kat traveled down the hallways to the Health Facility. From what she could tell, everyone had class. Nice welcome back party. Kat walked drearily into the Health Room, and the school nurse rushed up to her.  
  
"Oh dear, I'm so sorry about what happened to you!" Kat's eyes widened in confusion, but the nurse just blabbed on, "How that terrible Ogre came and kidnapped you, then left you inside of his hut all cold with no food! It must have been awful!" The Nurse said with compassion.  
  
"W-w-what?" Kat stuttered. "I was never kidnapped, where did you hear all this?" Kat said loudly.  
  
The nurse patted her on the shoulder, "Oh dear, you're in denial. I can understand. But you know, these things get around, honey." The Nurse informed her. Kat looked at her in disbelief.  
  
She hit the Nurse's hand off of her shoulder, "I'm not in denial! I got back two minutes ago, and people are already spreading rumors???"  
  
"Oh, well aren't we snippy. You had better get some rest." The Nurse fluffed up a pillow.  
  
Kat was about to protest, but instead huffed in frustration and slammed her self into bed. She let out her breath and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, Kat surrendered herself to sleep.  
  
Kat's eyes lazily glided open and she stretched openly, her wounds feeling a little better. She sat up carefully as she heard the pitter- patter of the annoying gossip nurse scuttling over.  
  
"Come on, dear. Up up up! Your housemates are waiting for you in your Commons. We all want to know what happened. But of course, you can tell me first."  
  
Kat rolled her eyes and swiftly left the Health Room.  
  
As Kat walked down the halls to her common room, she noticed some familiar faces, some shocked faces, and some people didn't even look at her at all. Same old, Same old.  
  
She whispered the password and the door slid open to reveal her blue and silver Common. Everyone was sitting inside of the common, Professor Flitwick included. Most people just smiled at her, or looked at her blankly. She wasn't very popular among the Ravenclaws or the Slytherins besides Cho Chang. Mostly because she was friends with people in other houses, or maybe they just didn't like her. She didn't care.  
  
"Well, Ms. Darrigan, We were informed of your return a few minutes ago, and I have gathered the students for a short Welcome Back. We are all eager to see hear what happened." She said in a monotone voice.  
  
Kat shuffled her feet nerviously, "Well-I-I was um.kidnapped? Yes, kidnapped by...."  
  
"Vampires?"  
  
"No, it was Werewolves, I heard!"  
  
"Nu-uh, Centaurs!"  
  
"Spit it out Darrigan!!!"  
  
Over the outburst of voices, Kat shouted, "Yes! Vampires! I was kidnapped by Vampires." Kat smiled at her lie quickly, before replacing her face with fake despair once again. It was followed by another outburst.  
  
"Vampires?"  
  
"Oh my goodness!!!! It must have been awful!!"  
  
"Eww...Don't Vampires Suck Blood?"  
  
"Obviously!"  
  
"What if the Vampires come to get us???"  
  
"We'll be inside, dummy!"  
  
"Students! You will return to your classes immediately. I'm sure Ms. Darrigan has had enough excitement for one day, but I expect her to be in class today??" Flitwick questioned, looking at Kat.  
  
Kat nodded her head carefully. Flitwick clapped his hands and the students rushed off in a huddle of whispering and laughing.  
  
As Kat a few feet ahead of the gossiping group, small, bony fingers gripped her bruised shoulders tightly and spun her around. Kat huffed and looked at the pug-faced Pansy Parkinson behind her.  
  
"You didn't see Drakie? Have you?? He didn't get eaten by those Vampires did he? If he did.no he couldn't have...they would have the sense to eat you first!" Pansy rambled on.  
  
"Wait, how did you know about the Vampires? I only told my house." Kat asked.  
  
"Oh, well I was listening, but that's not the point, where is Drakie?"  
  
Kat looked at Pansy grumpily.  
  
"Shut the bloody hell up, Parkinson." And with that, she walked off to class.  
  
Keep the style, and the kids checkin for it  
But one question  
How could you ignore it?  
And drop right back in the cut  
Over Basement tracks  
Like rewind that  
Were just rolling with the rhythm  
Rise from the ashes  
Stylist Division  
With these non-stop  
Lyrics are life-living  
Not to be forgotten  
But still unforgiven  
But in the mean time  
There are those  
Who wanna talk this and that  
So I suppose  
That it comes to a point  
Where feelings gotta get hurt  
And get dirty with the people  
Spreading the dirt  
  
Tried to give you warning  
But everyone ignores me  
Told you everything  
Loud and clear  
But nobodys listening  
Called to you so clearly  
But you don't want to hear me  
Told you everything  
Loud and Clear  
But Nobody's Listening  
  
-Linkin Park 


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Yay I just wanted to thank all of my reviewers, you guys are so awesome! I can't thank you enough for reading this and posting your great comments, you guys rock!  
  
Easier to Run  
  
By Kat Darrigan  
  
Something Has Been Taken  
From Deep Inside Of Me  
A Secret I've Kept Locked Away  
No One Can Ever See  
Wounds So Deep They Never Show  
They Never Go Away  
Like Moving Pictures In My Head  
For Years And Years They've Played  
If I Could Change I Would  
Take Back The Pain I Would  
Retrace Every Wrong Move That I've Made  
I Would  
If I Could Stand Up And Take The Blame  
I Would  
If I Could Take All The Shame To The Grave  
I Would  
Its Easier To Run  
Replacing This Pain With Something More  
Its So Much Easier To Run  
Than Face All This Pain  
Here All Alone  
  
Kat put her knees uncomfortably on the desk in front of her, sighing heavily. Dumbledore cleared his throat quietly and sat up in his large chair.  
  
She finished reading and crumpled the paper up. Kat leveled her gaze with him and threw the paper atop his desk.  
  
"It's just a stupid poem." She said, casting her gaze to the side. "She said we could write about anything we wanted."  
  
He sighs slightly, completely ignoring Kat. "A very interesting poem you have here, Kat. But I'm concerned about the subject matter." She could feel his pressing gaze on me, but she kept her eyes on the floor.  
  
"Look, it didn't mean anything." She mumbled. "It was just a poem." She repeated. Dumbledore smiled slightly and pushed himself up in his chair.  
  
"Very well, you may return to class Miss Darrigan."  
  
She let out a sigh of relief and got up out of my chair, making my way to the door.  
  
"One last thing before you go."  
  
She wanted to keep going, but apparently her feet decided against it, because she stopped and listened.  
  
"I assume you know you can come to me, or any of the teachers, if you remember anything else about what happened to Mr. Malfoy and you that day?" He questioned.  
  
"Yeah. Right"  
  
Draco walked the halls stiffly, in case his father walked past him. A figure in a black hooded cape stalked up to him menacingly.  
  
"Come, young Malfoy." The figure put a cold hand on Draco's back. Draco pulled away defensively. The figure snarled at him, but led him along the dimly lit hallway.  
  
"Where are we going anyway?" Draco snapped. Draco didn't care if the figure could be his father or not anymore. It was almost scary to Draco, that he couldn't even recognize his own father's voice. His voice had become so cold and monotone, just like all the other Deatheaters. Was he really going to become like his father? Did he really want this.  
  
Nevermind, It didn't matter what Draco wanted anymore. His fate and Kat's were up to the Dark Lord now.  
  
"The Dark Lord wishes to see everyone immediately." Draco stepped once again into the large meeting room. Another cloaked figure walked briskly up to him and handed him the official Deatheater cape.  
  
Draco hesitantly reached out and took the cloak. He swooped it around and wrapped himself inside. When he put it on, he felt...cold. It was as if the chill of death had just wrapped itself around him, never to let go. His heart felt icy and unloving, the warmth from his body had seemingly walked out the door.  
  
"My humble followers!" Voldemort's voice boomed through the room. Draco's thoughts came to a halt as he turned his gaze to his lord.  
  
"The Ministry of Magic has turned its back from us for too long. They no longer see us as a threat. All that we have fought so hard for, has now diminished. Let us restore that bond, and let them remember who is really in charge!" Voldemort said in a scheming voice. Draco knew what was coming next.  
  
"We begin, with Hogwarts."  
  
Kat walked back to her classroom. Right now she had Care of Magical Creatures. She took her seat beside Cho. She noticed Cho was staring straight at Harry.  
  
"God, just ask him Cho." Kat whispered. The Raven haired girl jumped up in her chair, causing several students to turn around.  
  
Cho ignored her comment, "Hey Kat! Oh my gosh, everyone was so worried about you!" Cho said in a scared voice.  
  
"Funny, I would think people would be rejoicing."  
  
Cho blinked at her.  
  
"Nevermind. Continue your checking-out of Harry."  
  
Cho slapped her playfully but still returned to staring at Harry. Kat sighed and looked around. It had seemed so long since she had last been here, at Hogwarts. Her eyes wandered around as she stared around at the classroom.  
  
The brightly decorated walls, the kids whispering quietly behind the droning teacher, everything. Kat felt the most at home than she had in a long time. And she knew that everything was going to be okay.  
  
BOOM  
  
CLANK  
  
The room shook like an earthquake. Several students let out frightened squeals and screams. Kat stood up in her chair, shocked. She walked up to the window, and her eyes widened.  
  
It was pitch black, the dead of night.  
  
She heard the screeching of chairs behind her as the students crowded around the window, frightened, talking in panic to each other. They shoved Kat out of the way as they pressed there faces against the glass, trying to gather what had happened. Kat walked backwards and gripped the edge of a desk, turning her hands white.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked briskly over to the students, standing slightly on her toes to see over them. "Students, don't panic, I'm sure someone just accidentally cast a time speeding spell, no need to worry."  
  
Hermione Granger turned around slowly to the Professor, shaking slightly. "But it just turned black in an instant. With a time speeding spell, it takes at least five minutes. It was almost as if..." She trailed off as she gazed out the window. Kat bit her lip.  
  
"It was almost as if someone cast a Darkness Spell." Hermione whispered. Kat knew it was true. She also knew that was someone who practices the Dark Arts casts. Someone like a Deatheater. Damn.  
  
McGonagall looked around for an explanation, but in the end just stayed quiet. All the students heads turned as they saw a prefect rush in.  
  
The prefect, Kieth Langwood, was covered in bruises and cuts, a particually nasty one above his eyebrow. He was panting heavily as he locked the door behind him. McGonagall stepped forward, a horrified expression on her face.  
  
"W-what happened?" McGonagall stuttered. Keith sighed, almost painfully as he held his hand to his ribcage. "Crutasius Curse." He muttered. The students burst out talking.  
  
Over the panicked voices, McGonagall yelled, "What happened out there?" Keith looked as if he was going to be sick.  
  
"Deatheaters..they..they." Keith moaned in pain as he clutched his ribs again. He began to lose his footing as his back hit the wall. McGonagall ran over to him, holding him up.  
  
"They what, Mr. Langwood?"  
  
"There...There Here."  
  
With that, Keith slid down the wall, unconscious.  
  
Draco looked around at all the students running back to their classrooms in fear, most of them not even making it there, but instead being hit with a spell and falling to the ground, moaning in pain. A sharp twang struck at his heart.  
  
He hoped Kat hadn't been hit.  
  
Draco shook his head of the thought. He didn't care if she was lying lifeless on the floor right now. Did he?  
  
No, he would hit her with the Death Curse if he had to.  
  
Draco turned around as he felt a cold hand grip his shoulder and spin him around.  
  
"Boy, don't just stand there! Find the Headmaster, kill anyone who gets in your way." Lucius hissed to his son. Draco's blue eyes stared blankly at the ground as he began to move forward like a robot.  
  
"Draco." Draco turned around carefully to answer his father's call.  
  
"Have some fun while your at it." Lucius' face twisted into a sickening smile as he hit a young first year with the Crutasius Curse.  
  
A/N: Whoa. That is soooooo scary. I'm freaking myself out here. Help Me! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Review!!!!! 


End file.
